


养虎为患

by Kuangsu0104



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuangsu0104/pseuds/Kuangsu0104
Relationships: Kim MingYu/kwon Soonyoung|Hoshi
Kudos: 13





	养虎为患

07

“这是什么？”

金珉奎扶着权顺荣站在一堆打包好的行李面前大眼瞪小眼，权顺荣也不知道是不是酒醒了，摇了摇脑袋扶着额头，“净汉哥明天要回国了，我帮你把行李收拾好了，反正你也不想被我管。”

他声音因为喝了太多酒有点沙哑，倒满的水缓缓地渡进喉咙，干燥的铁锈味一点点被冲刷下去，温热的水给了他一点清醒。

而一直沉默未出声的金珉奎突然抓着他的手腕，大力得很，好像要把骨头都镶进他的掌心，水杯倒在地毯上晕开大片的水渍。

权顺荣就像待宰的羔羊一般毫无抵抗的力气，直至再无后路可退，他用手肘抵着墙壁，才发现金珉奎地脸色冷得可怕。

“你又知道我不想被你管。”

“权顺荣，能不能别用你的想法去解读我。”

金珉奎隐忍地攥紧了人的手腕，权顺荣被勒得生疼，迟钝地发起火来，明明是他和自己划分了界限，现在却又反过来责怪他，“我过度解读，不是你不当我是哥哥吗？”

“我不要做你弟弟。”

“你又…唔…”

权顺荣被截了话，金珉奎的舌头在他毫无防备的时候钻进了口腔里，快感像急过电般瞬息吞没了身体每一个细胞，他像被狼擒住的飞鸟般绝望地挣扎，忍不住地颤抖，在金珉奎的禁锢下。

“我究竟要做到哪一步你才会知道我喜欢你？”

“不是喜欢糖果的那种喜欢，是可以保护你，想和你结婚，和你做爱的那种喜欢。”

“我不想做你弟弟，我想做你的男朋友。”

“怎么会…”权顺荣还在迟钝地反应这个问题，金珉奎的膝盖就突然顶进他的双腿，正有所动作时，头顶的灯光突然暗了下来。灯光尽数消失了起来，原本被压制的狭小空间更因为这场突如其来的变故变得更黏腻湿热。

金珉奎停下来松开禁锢他的双手，下意识将人揽在怀里，低头吻了吻他脖颈，“怕吗？”

权顺荣以为他问怕不怕黑暗，他轻微地点了点头，又意识到停电对方可能看不太细致，从喉咙里泄出一声轻微的喘息嗯了声，这个举动换来了面前人更深的呼吸声。

金珉奎此时此刻被权顺荣身上的味道冲昏了头脑，就像一簇火苗逐渐燃烧开来，将那深埋在心底的欲望都烧了个遍，大火燎原的趋势，无法停下。

“知道我接下来要做什么吗？”他用犬牙咬住权顺荣的衣服，扯开那些遮掩束缚，叼住人的锁骨的啃咬，细细的吻人袒露的皮肤，不意外听到人细碎急促的喘息。

“不要这样，珉奎。”

一种欲成型的欲望在心口呼之欲出般地汹涌，权顺荣无助地推了推金珉奎的胸口，奈何他不像金珉奎久经锻炼的体力与力气，在这种悬殊的情况下里自然是毫无胜算可言，甜蜜而窒息的感觉充斥着他的感官。

“我不听你的话。”金珉奎低哑地笑了笑，把手伸进了衣服里只手握住了那劲瘦的腰肢，厚茧的掌间顺着人腰曲线摩挲着向下抚摸，权顺荣感觉自己的侧颈被他的虎牙不轻不重地咬了一口。

权顺荣试图从可突破的漏洞逃开，还没付诸行动便被金珉奎看穿，连并腿间，腰肢，双手都被禁锢得死死的，动弹难分。

“乖，哥不要乱动。” 金珉奎温柔而残忍地吻着他的侧脸，指尖拨弄着他的外套，一个个纽扣在他手里被解开，吻也是有条不絮的，落在他眉间，眼睛，鼻尖，最后才轻飘飘地落在他唇间。

说罢，不知道哪里摘下来的领带，把他手的别在身后，绑了起来。

权顺荣后知后觉认栽了，认定自己是养了头狼，偏不是那乖巧伶俐的小狗，而是真的要把人生吞了活剥，吃得干净。

“你干什么。”权顺荣的声线里还藏有颤抖，他已经被弄得有些发软，不知道是因为黑夜蒙蔽了视觉，还是因为这超越了想象的行为令他蒙羞，那种类似于被发现食用禁果的害怕与兴奋感，一时间席卷了他的理智。

“干你啊。”金珉奎把手放在他的皮带上，话里透露着一种势在必得地愉悦，虽然看不清他的表情，权顺荣还是能想象那双漂亮的桃花目笑起来是什么样子。

他能感觉到皮带随着一点点抽离摩擦在他腰间，可他没有办法抵抗，没有办法喊停，眼睁睁的任着那凉意袭来，再被温热的手取代，握住他的挺立。

他几乎是快要晕去，他企图避让开，他这个时候唯能做的就是感受，他感受到那湿滑的舌尖如何从他的小腹轻吻舔舐向下，又被湿热的口腔给包裹住，金珉奎像是一头野兽在慢慢品尝丰盛的美味，掌握着绝对的自信，认定他跑不掉了。

他听到裤子掉落在脚边的声音，裤脚瘙痒着他的腿，像小虫的触须。金珉奎的舌头在他的顶端挑逗，他像是伊甸园里的蛇，攥着他缠绕，连毒都要渗入他的骨髓里。

他难耐万分，呜咽着咬住下唇不敢出声。

“珉奎…哈…”他出口了才知道自己的声音被折磨得多软，被侵犯得狠。但很显然身下的金珉奎没打算放过他，强势的掐住他的大腿，他用修长的手指揉捏着软软垂着的囊袋，加快了吞吐的速度。

这蛇打定不放过他了。权顺荣放弃了挣扎，他被磨着混身发热，双腿在颤栗着，被捆绑的双手无力的抬起又放下，汗水顺着脸颊流下，睁开眼是无尽的黑，闭上眼是金珉奎吞吐和舔舐的声音。

他射在了，比想象中要快。

金珉奎显然也没预料到，尽管他感受到权顺荣忽而急促的呼吸声，却没算定他这个时候缴械，被射出的精液结结实实的给呛到了。

权顺荣气虚的啊一声反应过来，他破罐破摔地踢掉了在自己脚间的裤子，靠在墙上大口喘气，见跪在地上咳嗽的金珉奎好气又好笑，“报应，金珉奎，欺负你哥。”

他绷着脚背踩着金珉奎的裆部，见人加重的喘息声，笑了笑又加重了力道，也不看真正醉了耍流氓的人是谁。

金珉奎捉住人的脚踝，手掌顺着小腿曲线往上抚摸，一个施力摁住人的膝盖窝，把人往下拽，拽到自己怀里。

他觉着人可爱，又低头吻他哥，亲着亲着两个人身子都软了，脸颊与脸颊间隔着薄汗紧紧相贴，呼吸都错乱，缠绵的气氛在空气中酝酿开来，楼下眺望的夜景是万家灯火，跳跃的星光是旖旎心事。

金珉奎挤了点润滑液，湿润黏稠的液体缠在他指尖被一并推进那个从未被开放过的地方，权顺荣难耐地扭动着身体，泄了几分气息，一口咬在金珉奎的肩膀上报复。

“好疼…”

权顺荣的声音被情欲浸泡了遍，他分叉开双腿跪在地上，倒像是坐在不停侵犯自己的手指上。金珉奎心软的放慢了速度，权顺荣哼哼唧唧要人快点，心虚地亲啄人唇角，无声的催促他。当真快时，眼泪都要被抽插出来似的，咬着唇又不肯出声了，呼吸是诚恳地在颤抖着。

金珉奎等得煎熬，等到扩张得充分时才把手指抽出来，将绑着他手的领带解了，牵着人的手去抚摸自己的硬挺。

感觉自己的下体在人手心里涨大一圈，他才又低头去吻那张口是心非的嘴。他怕是忍了太久，吻里掺杂着一股要将人拆吃入腹的凶狠感，趁着人被自己吻得喘不过气分神时，扶着自己的阴茎一点一点的没入那个小嘴。

“啊…”

权顺荣感觉脑子一片空白，急过电一样软了腰，只感受身后的庞然大物一寸一寸的逼进自己，那种不相匹配的尺寸横断的撕开他似的，晃动起来时，那种痛感与快感鞭策浅浅拍向他。

性器被甬道夹着紧，更破开肉绽往里顶弄，金珉奎吻他的耳垂，用手探进衬衫里揉捏着人已经挺立起的樱点，又用舌尖去舔舐乳尖，如吃奶油般咂咂有味，权顺荣舒服的发出一声呜咽。

“啪”地一声，一瞬间刺眼的灯光倏地全部亮起，权顺荣畏光下意识的闭上了眼睛，脑袋深埋在金珉奎的肩膀窝里，随着他的顶弄不停地颤抖，痛苦和欢愉感充实了他的全身。

金珉奎抓住他的腰迫使人跪在地上，压着人的腰再整根没入，右手捏着权顺荣的下巴修长的脖颈，逼迫人抬起头来。

镜子里的权顺荣被欺负得好惨，肩膀随着金珉奎的顶弄在颤抖，整张小脸泪痕斑驳，潮红的面孔，嘴巴被吮吸得有些肿，晕着一股水色，一览无余。

“哥，好看吗？”

“不好…嗯…不要…”

后知后觉的羞耻心扑面而来，权顺荣挣扎着往前爬，却被金珉奎毫不费力气的揽着腰不停的顶撞，他用力的挺进，硕大的前端狠狠的研磨着权顺荣的敏感点，他听见权顺荣忽而拔尖的呻吟声，津液顺着合不拢的嘴巴顺着流下。

“嗯…嗯…珉奎啊…再大力点…”

金珉奎瞥了一眼时钟，喘息时一滴汗液掉落在人的脊背上，欢愉的快感过于令人生味。

他将人腰揽着翻了个身，让权顺荣坐在自己身上，顺毛似的不停抚摸着人的背，扶着人腰不断挺进，贴着人耳根低喘着说，“顺荣哥，生日快乐。”

“25岁的你，现在和我多么近。”

权顺荣颤了颤，混身没有半点力气，他揽着金珉奎的脖子，失了骨头的靠着人胸膛支撑，动情地吻他，他在颠簸的热浪里迷失了自我，完全随着金珉奎的主导的去疯狂，被索要，一遍一遍的被冲刷洗礼，被拉起又沉浮。

“权顺荣，我爱你。”

“谢谢你来到这个世界上。”

金珉奎蓄意加快速度抽插着，不给权顺荣喘息的机会，交合的液体随着动作被带出又捅进。原始的欲望在喜欢面前也暴露得无疑，他珍视这个人，却也想占有着不想让世人发现，哪怕是一瞥一眼都令他嫉妒的发狂。

权顺荣抱着他，就像被海浪冲打中抓紧最后一块木头的求生者，他抱着紧，不愿意再松开，他一心落了地，那些是是非非和顾虑都去见鬼吧。

他何尝不觉得金珉奎是他人生最好的礼物，年年岁岁的陪伴与磨合，早已令他们之间多出了不可言说的默契与暧昧，那种超越亲人的亲密不可割舍。

他抬头去吻金珉奎，感受对方微凉的液体在自己身体里释放，从灵魂到身体里里外外被填满的感觉太令人失神，权顺荣无力而羞赧靠在人耳边低语，坚定而无畏。

“小孩，我也爱你。”


End file.
